Evaluations of parts are often needed. For instance, the edges of composite parts, metal parts, and/or other types of parts may need to be analyzed in order to determine measurements, data, and/or other information regarding the parts. One prior art method requires the operator to hold a scale in one hand and a camera in the other hand to take a picture or both the part and the scale to later analyze the part based on the picture image. However, this method leaves no hands for stabilization, and because the scale is held separately, it may be positioned in an incorrect position relative to the part being measured. Moreover, because scales may be different, the units of measurement may be confused leading to mistakes in the analysis. During this process, the scale may be inadvertently dropped into a location where it cannot be recovered which may cause damage to the device containing the part. The camera may be rested against the part when the picture is taken to prevent the camera from moving thereby blurring the picture. However, because the magnification of the camera may be set based on the distance of the camera away from the part, placing the camera against the part may require a high magnification. Due to the high magnification, several pictures may need to be taken of the part and the scale at slightly different locations, and subsequently the pictures may need to be stitched together. Other prior art methods and/or apparatus may contain one or more differing problems.
An apparatus and/or method for evaluating a part is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing apparatus and/or methods.